Cali the Medic or EMT RIP
by Mattwurm99
Summary: Cali becomes the medic of the PAW Patrol and must help the pups in a wrestling match. Part one of the fandom Extravaganza!
1. Chapter 1: Abort! Abort!

**The reason why this is on fan fiction is because of a certain "misunderstanding" on the fanon wiki so I figure I work on the fandom Extravaganza here. Please enjoy!**

(Title card with Skye on it)

Skye: Cali the Medic or EMT R.I.P!

(The episode starts with the pups playing against the Boomers with the score being 32-24)

Mayor Humdinger: Gr... Looks like it's time to play dirty!

(The orange haired boomer trips both Rocky and Zuma, with the two whimpering)

Ryder: Marshall, Zuma and Rocky need medical attention!

Marshall: You got it Ryder!

(As Marshall runs over, a bee flies around the orange haired boomer)

Orange Haired Boomer: Gr... stupid bee!

(He tries to hit it with his basketball but hits Marshall's X-ray screen instead)

Marshall: *Gasp* My X-ray screen! You rotten little!

Mayor Humdinger: Kobe... what did you do?!

Kobe: There was a bee and-

Mayor Humdinger: Who cares, keep doing it!

Kobe: Meh.

(He keeps throwing the ball and it knocks Marshall out cold and his EMT gear off of him)

Ryder: Oh no!

(The medic gear flies until it lands, shattering all of the equipment in it)

Mayor Goodway: *Gasp* Oh dear heavens!

Ryder: Marshall!

(Bees fly in front of the other boomers, having them try and kill them with their basket balls but instead damage Rubble, Chase and Skye. While Ryder is... hit in his private areas)

Ryder: Oh! Right in the pit stop! (Falls to his knees)

Mayor Goodway/Humdinger: *Gasp* Oh. My. God!

Mayor Goodway: Ryder!

Mayor Humdinger: Hahahaha! Lebron, Dwight, Andrew, Kyrie, I don't know what happened, but you had made me SO proud!

Lebron: But it was an accide-

Cap'n Turbot: (Blows his whistle) Disqualified!

Mayor Humdinger: WHAT?! What for?!

Cap'n Turbot: Causing harsh harm to the heads of Adventure Bay's greatest protectors!

Mayor Goodway: Haha! So that means we still win!

Cap'n Turbot: Well... since both teams are out this counts as both a cancelled game!

Ryder: Ow... Oh-no! I'm so sorry Mayor Goodway, I didn't mean for this to happen!

Mayor Goodway: It's not your fault Ryder, it was those no good rotten little bra- (Mayor Humdinger and the Boomers have left) Oh come on!

Ryder: *Gasp* The pups! Oh man, I'm sorry guys! I failed all of you! I have no choice, PAW Patrol: Abort mission!

(Ryder then runs back to the Lookout with pups in his arms)

Alex: Oh no! This is bad, I have to get Katie!

(Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge)

(Alex rushes to Katie's in a distressed manor)

Katie: There you go Wolfgang, this is a massage I like to call: The Smooth Ocean Waves of Poseidon!

Wolfgang: Why do you call it tha- Oh, oh that's ni- Oh OH MAN! That is SO nice!

(Alex bursts in through the doors)

Alex: Katie! We have a problem!

Katie: What's wrong Alex?

Alex: The PAW Patrol have become unleashed!

Katie: Huh?

Wolfgang: Um, hello?! I was in the middle of a massage!

Katie: Later Wolfgang! Alex, keep telling me what happened!

(Cali then notices something on a tree, it's Marshall's baseball cap! But what's it doing up there?! Cali went to go and grab it. She then shakes the tree and the cap falls on her head. She then heads back to Katie's Salon. But not before looking of how good she looked with Marshall's cap on)

Alex: And the worst part, Marshall's EMT gear got smashed into a thousand pieces!

Katie: Oh no! What does this mean Alex?!

Alex: *Sigh* It means that... The PAW Patrol... failed...

Katie: *Gasp* Oh no! What's gonna happen to them!?

Alex: I don't know Katie, but I hope it's nothing too bad...

(Alex and Katie look down in a depressed manor, Wolfgang on the other hand...)

Wolfgang: Um guys?! What about my massage?!

Katie and Alex: Wolfgang!

Wolfgang: Sorry... continue your moping, I'll just escort myself out!

(Wolfgang leaves, while Alex and Katie continue getting depressed with the screen fading to black)


	2. Chapter 2: Who or Where Am I?

(Screen banner: The Next Day)

Marshall: (Wakes up) Ow... W-What happened yesterday? Where am I? Who am I?

Chase: Ouch... I wonder what this place is?

Marshall: Who are you?

Chase: Better question is, what happened yesterday?

Marshall: I'm not sure, by the way, I'm Marshall!

Chase: I'm Chase! Nice to meet you!

Marshall: Huh, I wonder who the other guys are?

Chase: I'm not sure... I better ask them.

(Chase and Marshall walk up to the other pups)

Chase: Hey there!

Rocky: Ah! Stranger danger, stranger danger!

Chase: Oh no no no no no, It's okay! Me and Marshall are friendly!

Rocky: Oh, well I'm Rocky!

Zuma: I'm Zuma!

Rubble: I'm Rubble!

Skye: And I'm Skye!

(Chase looked at her, she was so... pretty... His heart had pounded, his pupils dilated and his jaw had dropped. Skye had developed the same feelings)

Chase/Skye: Whoa...

Marshall: Um, Chase are you okay?

Zuma: You okay thewe Skye?

(Chase and Skye snap out of their trances)

Chase and Skye: Yeah, I'm fine. Hehe... (They blush)

Ryder: Pups! You're okay!

(Ryder group hugs them all)

Chase: *Gasp* Not this time!

(Chase grabs Ryder's head and puts it in a choke hold)

Ryder: Ack! Ack! Stop, I give I give!

(Chase lets go of him)

Chase: Sorry sir, I forgot to mention that I often use my police defense techniques I learned to help protect myself!

Ryder: Chase! What's your problem?!

Rocky: Better question, what's your problem!?

Zuma: Twying to hug us like that, didn't youw mothew evew told you to keep youw hands to youwself?!

Ryder: Wait, you guys don't remember anything that happened yesterday?

Skye: No! They last thing we remember is that we were knocked out by a group of bad kids and hit us with basketballs!

Ryder: Oh man, I'm so sorry about what happened!

Marshall: What happened yesterday anyway?

Ryder: Maybe this will answer your question!

(He turns on the TV to Hello Adventure Bay!)

Marshall: What's this?

Ryder: It's a news show hosted by Mayor Goodway, Adventure Bay's mayor.

Mayor Goodway: Yesterday, a bad thing had happened! The Foggy Bottom Boomers had inquired the PAW Patrol and forced their leader: Zack Ryder Jr. to retreat! In other news, Para-Medic Predicament! It seems as a new law has been passed: Fireman cannot become paramedics! So now, Fireman's ambulances have been colored white in order to avoid the consequence: Fired from your job as a fireman and your medical knowledge drained!

(Ryder turns off the TV)

Ryder: So that's what happened yesterday.

Marshall: Oh man, I feel bad for the PAW Patrol!

Ryder: Wha- You guy ARE the PAW Patrol!

Rubble: I don't think we'd be apart of that team!

Ryder: Looks like the impact of the basketballs had made you forget who you are!

Rocky: It looks like it, what can we do!?

Ryder: I'll have to do whatever it takes, I'll have to- (Turns his head to us) Save the PAW Patrol!

(The pups don't know who he's talking to)

Chase: (Whispers to Marshall) Who's he talking to?

Marshal: How should I know?!


	3. Chapter 3: Speak Cali, Speak!

(Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge)

Ryder: Lucky for me, I've made a machine to help in case you pups ever lose your knowledge of your rescues! Ta-da!

(He reveals an egg shell like device)

Rocky: Whoa! What is that?!

Ryder: It's called the Supersonic Libraric Automatic Memory Manufacturing Emergency Replicator!

Rubble: So... it's called the S.L.A.M.M.E.R?

Ryder: Yeah, I guess you can call it that!

Chase: Wow Ryder, you're pretty creative!

Ryder: Well, I am a technology wizard!

Zuma: You'we fwom the middle ages!? Dude, you'we awesome!

Ryder: (Blushes) Hehe... Yeah... anyway, who wants to go in first?

Chase: I am honored to be the test subject, Ryder sir!

Ryder: Okay, now let's just fire it up and...

(A seagull then flies into the garage with Cali not being close behind with Katie chasing her)

Katie: Cali come back here!

Cali: Mrow!

(The seagull then appears near the platform of the S.L.A.M.M.E.R. and Cali pounces but misses the seagull)

Cali: Mrow?

Ryder: Okay, let's test it out!

(Ryder presses the button and Cali is then put in the machine)

Katie: Cali, no!

(A flash of light caused everyone to shield their eyes. Cali then walks out of the machine and shakes her head)

Cali: Ow... my head... what the heck happened?!

Pups: *Gasp*

Cali: What? Is there something on my face?

Katie: Cali, you spoke!

Ryder: Just need to test something... Cali, what would be the proper procedure for a sprained ankle?

Cali: Well, normally if anyone were to have a sprained ankle, I suggest that you stay on a couch and wait until a few weeks until you can walk again, until then the person has to use a crutch in order to obtain mobility! (She slaps herself in the mouth) What the heck did I just say?!

Ryder: It worked! Though on the wrong subject...

Cali: What is this all about!? And what are the pups doing here? Especially that... (Flirty) mucho macho brawn of a Police pup Chase... Oh la la!

Chase: Do I... know you?

Cali: Okay... I'm not sure what happened, but I think you're police pup is broken!

Ryder: Well...

Alex: Are you saying that the pups can't remember anything!?

Ryder: Yeah... those basketballs hit them hard on the head. I got inquired too... but it was sort of in the um... My private parts...

Cali: Now that is pretty nasty...

Ryder: Anyway, I made this machine to help the pups remember their jobs and before another rescue!

Katie: Well we better hurry, I don't want anything bad to happen to the PAW Patrol!

Ryder: Don't worry Katie, we just need to put the pups in the machine and they'll be set!

Alex: Hey Ryder, what's this?

(Alex points to a destroyed medic pup pack)

Ryder: That's Marshall's old medic gear, before it got destroyed...

Marshall: But why would you make that?! Did you hear about the new law?!

Ryder: Well, even if we can rebuild it, I would have to give it to someone else!

Cali: Alright fine... I'll wear it...

Ryder: Really Cali!? Thank you thank you thank you!

(He pets her fast)

Cali: Hey hey hey watch the fur! I'm not your shag carpet!

Ryder: Then let's get to work!


	4. Chapter 4: Driver's ED

(After a few minutes later, the PAW Patrol pups re-gained their memories and Ryder had finished rebuilting and re-painting the broken Pup-Pack)

Ryder: Okay Cali, try it on!

(Cali puts on the pup pack that is colored purple and gold. She also has the same cap she found yesterday except it has a purple Caduceus on it and she is also wearing a clay badge with the Caduceus)

Cali: Can I tell you something Ryder?

Ryder: Sure Cali, what is it?

Cali: I. Look. Smoking hot in this uniform! I mean before I was just a regular damsel in distress but now I'm one of those super hot nurses like on one of those soap operas!

(She does a few fashionista poses with a camera taking pictures at her)

Alex: Oops, sorry! I didn't know what this did! I'll just put this away.

(Alex puts the camera away)

Ryder: Okay Cali, up next is driving your vehicle.

Cali: Well, I guess you can't rush to the rescue on paw now can you? Alright!

Ryder: Let's head outside to get you started on your driver's ed

(Scene changer: Cali's badge)

Ryder: Okay Cali, now just move the stick to the big D and-

Cali: Oh please, I don't need any tutorials! I can do this with my eyes closed!

(Cali presses a button. It causes the vehicle to back up onto Ryder's foot)

Ryder: YEOW! My foot!

Cali: Sorry, Ryder!

Ryder: It's okay, just a foot wound! (To himself) Ah man, that stings harder then a hornet's nest!

Cali: Um, let me see if- (Pushes on the gas pedal) WHOA!

Ryder: Cali! (Calls her on his pup pad) Cali, can you hear me?

Cali: Yeah, I can hear you! Now I have one thing to say to you. RYDER, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!

Ryder: No need to shout, just hit the brakes!

(Cali hits the brakes hard)

Cali: Okay... I might need to work on my driving skills...

Ryder: No kidding... But don't worry, it's not like there's gonna be a rescue today!

(Ryder's pup pad rings)

Cali and Ryder: Uh-oh!


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

(Ryder answers his Pup-Pad)

Ryder: Hello, Ryder here!

Mayor Humdinger: Oh... this is kinda awkward, but hello...

Ryder: Mayor Humdinger? You have an emergency?

Mayor Humdinger: I know, I know, normally Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay don't see eye to eye at everything but I have a bit of a problem...

Ryder: Yeah right, I'm not falling for that!

Mayor Humdinger: No no no no no no, don't hang up! Look, after yesterday, I was a little bit too proud of my team for inquiring your pups, and my team kept on saying it was an accident, but I didn't believe them!

Ryder: So?

Mayor Humdinger: So, they quit Basketball and now are training for Wrestling!

Ryder: And I guess they want to wrestle with us huh?

Mayor Humdinger: Yeah... so can you come over to Foggy Bottom High School so they can, oh I don't know... settle the score?

Ryder: How about they come over to The Lookout's backyard and we wrestle them there?

Mayor Humdinger: Well, they do have their own wrestling mat. I'll just tell them that and that you had successfully obliged to their challenge.

Ryder: Huh?

Mayor Humdinger: That means that I'll tell them that you are ready to rumble!

Ryder: Okay then! No job is too big, no pup is too small!

(Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad)

Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!

Pups: Ryder needs us!

(The pups head into the elevator except for a certain Dalmatian)

Rocky: Um, where's Mar-

Marshall: Here I come! (Trips on Cali) Whoawhoawhoa! (Crashes into the elevator) I'm good!

(The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear. Since Cali had joined, she is between Chase and Rocky)

Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir!

Ryder: Okay pups, today is a bit of a different emergency. The Foggy Bottom Boomers have challenged us to a wrestling match, and at our Lookout!

Pups: *Gasp* Gr...

Ryder: I know you guys don't like what they've done, but this is our chance to get back at them!

(Ryder presses Chase's symbol)

Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your megaphone and whistle to help run our practice!

Chase: Chase is on the case!

(Ryder presses Cali's symbol)

Ryder: And Cali, I need you to have your gear ready to help anyone exhausted or hurt during our practice and match!

Cali: Oh um... this is awkward...

Ryder: What about?

Cali: Well, you guys have such amazing catchphrases, I'm not sure what catchphrases I should say!

Ryder: Try thinking of some during our practice!

Cali: Okay... I'm no bad medicine!

Ryder: Meh. Anyway, PAW Patrol is on a roll!

(Ryder heads down the fireman's pole and the pups head down the slide into their vehicles and go to the Lookout's backyard)


	6. Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect!

Ryder: Okay pups, time to practice! Now we'll start by doing a few practice matches. First match is- (Cali taps on his foot) Yes Cali?

Cali: Um, you mind if I don't wrestle? You know, that way I can work on some good catchphrases! And of course, heal any of the PAW Patrol's wounds.

Ryder: It's okay Cali, you don't have to wrestle if you don't want to do.

Cali: Thanks Ryder!

Ryder: Okay, first match: Rocky V.S. Marshall!

(Rocky and Marshall step on the mat)

Ryder: Okay, whoever pins their opponent on the mat for three seconds wins! Rocky, you ready?

Rocky: Green means Go!

Ryder: Marshall, how about you?

Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rumble!

Ryder: Okay, ready... GO!

(Marshall and Rocky shake paws and lock up. Marshall then does a double leg takedown and pins Rocky on his back. And Rocky struggles to get free)

Ryder: One... two... three! Marshall is the winner!

Rocky: Great job Marshall!

Marshall: Wow, thanks! (Helps Rocky up)

Ryder: Next one, Zuma V.S. Rubble!

Zuma: Awesome dude! Weady to get pinned Wubble?

Rubble: In your dreams, I'm not an undefeated heavyweight professional wrestler just for show!

Ryder: You never told us that Rubble!

Rubble: Well, *sigh* fine... I'm not that, but I did it once! Just not sure when!

Ryder: Anyway... ready pups?

Zuma: Weady when you awe Wyder!

Rubble: Let's dig it!

Ryder: Okay, ready... GO!

(Zuma and Rubble shake paws and then lock up. Rubble then does a hip toss on Zuma, but he absorbs the fall and dodges Rubble who tries to pin him)

Zuma: Nice twy dude! But I'm pwetty good at acwobatics! So you might as well need to use a cawbuwetow to pin me!

Rubble: Gr... I'll show you! Da da da dum da dum! CHARGE!

(Rubble bull rushes Zuma and then puts him in a Guillotine hold)

Ryder: One... two...

(Zuma then escapes Rubble's hold and then does a cradle on him)

Ryder: Whoa! Nice one Zuma! One, two, three! Zuma is the winner!

Zuma: Yay! Woof woof!

Rubble: Ow...

Zuma: You okay theiw Wubble?

Rubble: Yeah, I'm fine... (Zuma helps him up) I guess that's one reason why you're good at this. I bet he can take on the Boomer's strongest player!

Ryder: Yeah, I guess so!

Zuma: Maybe you can westle too Wyder!

Ryder: Well, I don't know... I mean I am a good fighter... but that was before your times.

Rubble: So is that a yes?

Ryder: I'll have to think on it. Anyway, next is... Chase V.S. Skye!

Chase/Skye: Whoa what?!

Ryder: What's wrong?

Chase: Um, can we stop there Ryder? I mean I don't wanna hurt Skye...

Skye: And I don't wanna hurt Chase either!

Ryder: Oh, well the Boomers are getting here in a few minutes... wonder where they are?

(An armored jeep horn plays Dixie and appears near the Lookout's lawn)

Cali: I think that's them...

(The jeeps door opens and out of it, five kids wearing purple and yellow singlets with a nickname on the back of their singlets. The words are: The Black Mambo, The King, Posterizer, Mad Handles and Rookie)

Ryder: So, you must be the new Foggy Bottom Boomers?

Kobe: We're not them anymore. We are now known as the Basket-Brawlers!

Rubble: Okay...

(Another horn is heard, but this time it's "Hail to the Chief" and it is an Orange Sedan. The door opens and Mayor Goodway comes out of it)

Mayor Goodway: I came as soon as I heard!

Ryder: What are you doing here Mayor Goodway?

Mayor Goodway: I'm just going to be the referee for this match. Also, I came to give you these! (She hands Ryder and the pups custom made Wrestling singlets that have the pups numbers on them and is colored Yellow and Blue) For this match, you shall be known as the Adventure Bay Brawl-Stars!

Cali: Oh! How about this one Ryder? "The doc is in the house!" Nah... that's too cliche...

Mayor Goodway: What's Cali doing here? And why is she not meowing?

Ryder: Let's just say their was a technical mishap and now she's our EMT!

Mayor Goodway: Huh, okay...

Kyrie: Hey! Are we doing this or what?!

Ryder: We're doing this!

Kobe: Well then...

Brawl-Stars/Basket-Brawlers: IT'S ON!


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

(Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge)

Ryder: Pups, huddle up! (The pups huddle near Ryder) Okay pups, it's best we give it all we got out there! Marshall will face Kobe, Chase will face Lebron, Rubble takes care of Dwight, Skye takes care of Andrew and I'll deal with Kyrie!

Marshall: Yes! I've got a score to settle with that kid!

(Meanwhile, the Basket-Brawlers are doing the same thing)

Kobe: Okay guys, I'll take care of Marshall, Lebron will deal with Chase, Dwight can face off against Rubble, Andrew can take care of Skye, and Kyrie will take care of their leader!

Ryder: Okay team, pile it in!

(The Brawl-Stars and Basket-Brawlers put their hands in)

Brawl-Stars/Basket-Brawlers: Go...

Brawl Stars: Brawl-Stars!

Basket-Brawlers: Basket-Brawlers!

(Scene changer: Basket-Bomb)


	8. Chapter 8: The Match Begins!

(The match is in hot pursuit, and like the basketball game, Cap'n Turbot is the ref)

Cap'n Turbot: Okay, the team that gets the most wins is the winner! Fighters ready?

Kobe: Ready!

Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff revenge!

(Marshall and Kobe's eyes narrow and they growl)

Cap'n Turbot: Ready... go!

(Marshall and Kobe shake hands and lock up. Kobe tries to double leg Marshall, but he avoids it and does a Fireman's Carry on him and pins him down)

Cap'n Turbot: 1... 2... 3! (Blows his whistle) Point, Brawl-Stars!

(Marshall helps Kobe up)

Kobe: Aw man... that failed... you're up LeBron. Hey, try not to hurt the next one like you did that one time okay?

LeBron: I'll try my best...

Ryder: Okay Chase, you're up against their best guy, good luck!

Chase: I will Ryder sir!

(Chase and LeBron step on the mat and ready their stances)

Cap'n Turbot: Fighters ready?

LeBron: Ready!

Chase: Ready for action, Turbot sir!

Cap'n Turbot: Okay, ready... go!

(Chase and LeBron shake hands and lock up. LeBron goes full beast on Chase and he tries to shake him off. Chase then does an arm lock and tries to pin him down)

Ryder: Chase, try using a head lock on him!

Chase: Prepare to be locked, ruffian! (Chase then puts LeBron in a head lock and he tries to escape, but Chase keeps making the move hurt more and more) Pass out or Tap out, what's it gonna be?

LeBron: *Gasping for air* Tapout, tapout! (Taps out)

(Chase releases him and LeBron gasps for air)

Cap'n Turbot: Point, Brawl-Stars!

Chase: *Howls* Yes!

LeBron: *Groans* My neck...

Cali: *Gasp* Don't worry, Cali the Medic is on the prowl!

Ryder: Cali!

Cali: What? He's in need of medical attention!

Ryder: I mean if anyone on _OUR _team, not their team!

Cali: Oh... Now you tell me! I'll just go back then.

LeBron: *Under his breath* Dang it! (To Kobe) My trick failed Kobe. I think it was the fact that she couldn't tell that I had a loss of breath.

Dwight: My calculations state that if we want to defeat them, we need to take out their leader!

Kyrie: Alright fine, I'll break him...

Dwight: I mean after they win, we take out their leader by breaking his legs!

Kobe/LeBron/Andrew and Kyrie: Oh!

Dwight: Anyway, it's my turn!

Kobe: Try not to be bruised too much okay?

Dwight: Oh ha-ha very funny, just because my strength isn't much to my knowledge, I might have a chance here!

Kobe: Yeah, keep telling yourself that...


	9. Chapter 9: Brawl or Nothing!

(Dwight and Rubble step onto the mat)

Rubble: Seems as though your team doesn't like you much?

Dwight: Well, actually... It's because I'm not good at strength... So please, pin me softly...

Rubble: Will do!

Cap'n Turbot: Fighters ready... start!

(Dwight and Rubble shake paws and lock up. Rubble then does a hip toss on Dwight and pins him down with ease)

Cap'n Turbot: Point, Brawl-Stars!

(Rubble gets off of him)

Dwight: Thank you.

Rubble: You're welcome.

Kobe: Well, it makes sense... you're uselessness is better then your smartness...

Andrew: I'm next! I always thought this would be it!

(Andrew heads onto the mat, and so does Skye)

Skye: I guess you're my opponent?

Andrew: Yeah, I think you might be happy to face me.

Skye: You bet I am! *Barks happily*

Andrew: Well then, I'll go easy. And I think you'll find it better since your a girl.

Cap'n Turbot: Ready... go!

(Andrew and Skye shake hands and lock up. Skye then backflips to avoid Andrew's bull rush and then puts Andrew in a leg lock)

Cap'n Turbot: Point, Brawl-Stars!

Skye: Did you think that was gonna happen?

Andrew: Well, kinda...

Skye: Okay Ryder, the last match. Make us proud!

Ryder: Don't worry Skye, I will!

Kobe: Gr... Looks like we'll have to end him after the match...

Kyrie: I'll take care of him!

Kobe: Be careful! *Blushes* I mean um... good luck!

Kyrie: Will do! (Walks onto the mat)

LeBron: What did you say to her back there?

Kobe: Oh, um... n-n-nothing...

Dwight: My calculations state that Kobe is crushing on Kyrie.

Kobe: Wha- no I don't!

Andrew: I always thought LeBron liked her?

LeBron: Nah, she's not my type.

Kobe: Enough okay! I don't have a crush on her okay?!

(Kyrie and Ryder step onto the mat)

Ryder: I guess you're the last one?

Kyrie: Yep, hope you're ready. Plus, your pups are kinda cute.

Ryder: Well, they are pups so why wouldn't they be cute?

Kyrie: And I know it's kinda strange, but you're kinda cute.

Ryder: *Blushes* Really? Well, thing is, I sorta have eyes for another girl...

Kyrie: Katie huh?

Ryder: *Blushes* Wha- How did you-

Cap'n Turbot: Fighters ready?

Kyrie: Ready!

Ryder: Ready to go!

Cap'n Turbot: Alright then, last match. Begin!

(Ryder and Kyrie shake hands and lock up. Ryder then tries to pin her down, but her speed makes her a tough fighter)

Ryder: Whoa! You're pretty fast!

Kyrie: Well, I'm not called "Ms. Lighting" for nothing in my boxing days!

Ryder: Really, well the "Smooth Ryder" will shock it to ya!

(Ryder then rushes at her and then puts her in a wrestling cradle)

Ryder: You give in?

Kyrie: Gr... never!

Ryder: Okay. (Makes the hold alot harder to escape) How about now?

Kyrie: Ack ack! Fine! I give up! Just let me go!

(She taps out and Ryder releases her)

Cap'n Turbot: And the winners; The Adventure Bay Brawl-Stars!


	10. Chapter 10: Cali's First Patient

Brawl-Stars: Whoo-hoo!

Rubble: We did it!

Skye: We beaten them!

Cali: *Disappointed sigh* Yeah... yippee...

Ryder: What's wrong Cali?

Cali: I never got to fix anyone with their medical problems!

Ryder: It's okay Cali, maybe next time.

Kyrie: Yeah, if you continue to live without a leg!

Ryder: Huh?

Kobe: Now!

(The Basket-Brawlers pull out basketballs in the shape of bombs)

Kobe: Ready... aim... FIRE!

(They throw them at the PAW Patrol but they sorta... miss and end up bouncing into a young blue kitten ans inquiring him)

LeBron: Oh um... this is awkward...

Kobe: Basket-Brawlers, beam up!

(The throw a bomb symbol on the ground and teleport away)

Marshall: Pfft, Star Trek nerds I guess.

Blue Kitten: *Meows in pain*

Ryder: Cali, that kitten needs medical attention!

Cali: On it! Time for a purrfect rescue! Hey, that's a good one!

(Cali rushes to the young kitten and puts him on a stretcher)

Cali: Now what?

Ryder: Use your X-ray screen!

Cali: Right. *Mrow* X-ray!

(Her cat-pack pulls out an x-ray screen)

Cali: Hm... (Does a medical check on him) Well, there are no broken bones I think you may have sprained one of them and- (Notices that his tail bone is broken) Oh my gosh! His tail bone broke! What do I do?! Most people just bandage sprained bones! But broken, oh man what do I do, what do I do, (Panic Stringed) WHAT DO I DO?!

Ryder: Calm down Cali, just put some ice on it.

Cali: Okay... I can do this... *Mrow* Ice pack!

(Her pup pack launches out an Ice pack and she wraps it around him)

Blue Kitten: *Mrow* What happened? All I remember is that... (Looks up to her savior) *Lovestruck gasp*

(The young kitten looks at her, and he was stunned by her beauty)

Blue Kitten: (Thinking) She's so... wow...

Cali: There you go, now it'll take a while for that tail to heal, so try not doing any tail spins okay?

Rio: Rio...

Cali: Huh?

Rio: (Blushing like crazy) Oh, n-n-nothing... that's my name. Thanks for healing my tail!

Cali: Well, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!

Ryder: Great job Cali, first day on patrol and you healed someone! Then again, you're all good pups! And cats. *Chuckles*

Cali: Yeah.

Rio: I-I-I-I gotta go, see ya! (Runs off)

Cali: Huh? What was that about? (She sees a piece of paper with numbers on it) Hm... a phone number? XOXO? Ah well, let's play!

(The pups play in the backyard, therefore ending another day in Adventure Bay, while Cali wonders about that piece of paper she received)

Cali: That Rio guy must have left this for some reason... Maybe he- Nah! I'm pretty sure that- (She realizes what it means) I have an admirer! I gotta tell Ryder! (Runs off to tell Ryder, and the episode cuts to black)

THE END


End file.
